Turrets
Turrets are antagonists from the Portal franchise. They are robotic gunners that attempt to kill the player. There are several types of Turrets, each with different abilities and personalities. Sentry Turrets are voiced by Ellen McLain, while Defective Turrets are voiced by Nolan North. History The turrets were created some time in the early days of Aperture Science's technological days. According to the "Turret Lullaby" comic that comes with the Portal 2 Soundtrack: Songs to Test By Collector's Edition, they were originally intended to be marketed for home and office security. After Aperture got into human testing, the turrets were modified to serve as lethal obstacles in test chambers. Types of Turrets Sentry Turrets Sentry Turrets are the standard turret type seen in the game. They are elongated, oval machines with smooth white casing. Three small, claw-like legs emerge form the bottom and keep them upright. A single red eye lies behind the casing that emits a targeting laser. They have twin machine guns on either side of them and fire on sight. Sentry turrets cannot move freely and can only be moved by an outside force. The turrets also are supposed to come in hundreds of designer colors, though this is never seen in-game. Sentry Turrets are usually pleasant and remorseful, though unrelenting. According to "Turret Lullaby", Sentry Turrets (and the Prima Donna Turret) are programmed to sing and be friendly due to their original intended use as home security. Their fire could potentially wake up babies and children, and the turrets were programmed to soothe them with singing should they be disturbed. Oracle Turret The Oracle Turret is a unique Sentry Turret found in Portal 2. Each time it is encountered, it explains that it is different, and then makes a remark that will become significant in later events in the game. It can later be seen on the Turret Redemption Line on the way to incineration, but can be either saved or ignored by the player. Randolph the Red-Nosed Turret Randolph the Red-Nosed Turret is a parody of Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer. It appeared in a small comic strip and was an outcast because of an attached red nose and antlers. However, GLaDOS charges him with guarding a room, and he ends up praised by the other turrets for doing a good job. Defective Turrets Defective Turrets, or "Crap Turrets", are unfinished and defective Sentry Turrets. They lack the outer casing, leaving their endoskeletons and machinery visible. They lack bullets and speak in a lower, more gravelly voice compared to their working counterparts. Some variations are also ones with plating, but are laying horizontally instead of vertically. They pose no threat to the player, and must be used in Chapter 5 of Portal 2, where Chell and Wheatley sabotage the turret production lines by replacing them with Defective Turrets. They tend to be more sarcastic and obnoxious than Sentry Turrets. Rocket Turrets Rocket Turrets are found at the end of Portal. They are spherical cores with a green eye in the center, attached to a rocket launcher and a pivoting anchor. The slowly turn and lock onto Chell before firing a rocket that can destroy fragile items. By redirecting their rockets with portals, Chell can use them to progress and eventually uses them during her fight with GLaDOS. They are mute and have little to no personality. Frankenturrets Frankenturrets, also known as "Box Creatures" or "Turret Monsters", are mechanical hybrids of two Sentry Turrets and an Aperture Science Weighted Storage Cube. They have the front of two Sentry Turrets welded together, with the back end being the box. They were created by Wheatley to solve test chamber puzzles in the absence of test subjects. However, they are incompetent and presumably in artificial pain from their transformation. They are visibly terrified by both Wheatley and Chell, as they tremble when they are picked up. They do not speak, but rather make chirps and beeps. Prima Donna Turrets Prima Donna Turrets, also known as "Turret Wives", "Soprano Turrets", "Fat Turrets", or "Pea Turrets", are wider versions of Sentry Turrets. They appear rarely and have to be found hidden in with groups of other turrets. However, one is clearly seen at the end of Portal 2, singing in Latin as Chell is taken up to the surface. They are passive and almost never in range of the player at all. Animal King Turret *''See: The Animal King'' The Animal King is an enigmatic turret only referenced at one point of Portal 2. It is a single, colossal Sentry Turret with leopard print designs and a golden crown on the top. The slideshows and public service announcements reveal that it is capable of world domination and "refuses to or is incapable of listening to reason". It is later seen for real at the end during the Turret Opera, providing the bass tones. ''LEGO Dimensions'' Turrets appear in the Portal pack for Lego Dimensions. Sentry Turrets and Defective Turrets are seen, as well as the Animal King in the background. External links *[https://theportalwiki.com/wiki/Turrets Portal Wiki] *''Half-Life'' Wiki Trivia *When GLaDOS attempts to kill Wheatley with a paradox in the beginning of Chapter 8 in Portal 2, every Frankenturret is fried, humorously implying that they are smarter than Wheatley. *Sentry Turrets will fire at rockets fired from a Rocket Sentry. This is not seen in-game, as they normally never encounter each other. *Hover Turrets and Walking Turrets were supposed to be in the first Portal game, but were cut. Navigation Category:Video Game Villains Category:Minion Category:Artificial Intelligence Category:Extravagant Category:Homicidal Category:Murderer Category:Honorable Category:Remorseful Category:Hostile Species Category:Evil Creation Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Crossover Villains Category:Comedy Villains Category:Comic Relief Category:Scapegoat Category:Status Dependent upon Player Choice Category:Type Dependent on Version Category:Status Dependent on Version Category:Dimwits Category:Hybrids Category:Mascots Category:Sentient Weapons Category:Science Fiction Villains Category:Pawns Category:Affably Evil Category:Genderless Category:Weaklings